List of guests and episodes by comic
Alphabetical list of comics and books. Episode numbers and relevant writing credit also listed. 1000 Comic Books You Must Read: Tony Isabella Comics 31 6th Gun: Cullen Bunn Comics 38 Action Philosophers: Fred Van Lente Comics 44 Arkham Manor: Gerry Duggan Comics 68 Avengers Academy: Christos Gage Comics 13 Avengers: AI:'' ''Sam Humphries Comics 32 Avengers Assemble: Kelly Sue DeConnick Comics 20 Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Shannon Denton Comics 57 Avengers: Initiative: Dan Slott Comics 11 Batgirl: Brenden Fletcher Comics 76; Brenden Fletcher and Babs Tarr Comics 77 Batman/Superman: Greg Pak Comics 67 Batman: Neal Adams Comics 59; Len Wein Comics 60 Batman: Assault on Arkham (movie): Heath Corson Comics 53, Comics 60 Batman: The Animated Series (television): Alan Burnett Comics 12 Batman Beyond: Kyle Higgins Comics 18 Batwoman: Marc Andreyko Comics 39, Comics 40 Beyond Belief: Ben Blacker (host) and Ben Acker Bizarro: Heath Corson Comics (host), Comics 78 Black Canary: Brenden Fletcher Comics 76, Comics 77 Black Lightning: Tony Isabella Comics 31 Blackhawks: Mike Costa Comics 36, Comics 37 Blood: Neal Adams Comics 59 Captain America: Ed Brubaker Comics 80 Captain Marvel: Kelly Sue DeConnick Comics 20, Comics 38 Casanova: Gabriel Bá and Fábio Moon Comics 82 Catwoman: Genevieve Valentine Comics 77 Clone: David Schulner, Aaron Ginsbury & Wade McIntyre Comics 14 Colony: Ryan Condal Comics 85 Convergence: Jeff King Comics 73, Comics 81 Cowboys and Aliens: Fred Van Lente Comics 44 Criminal: Ed Brubaker Comics 80 Daredevil: Brian Michael Bendis Comics 65; Mark Waid Comics 79; Charles Soule Comics 81 Days of Future Past: Chris Claremont Comics 58 Daytripper: Gabriel Bá and Fábio Moon Comics 82 Deadpool: Gerry Duggan Comics 68; Ben Blacker Comics 78 Death of Wolverine: Charles Soule Comics 52, Comics 68 Echoes: Joshua Fialkov Comics 7 Elk's Run: Joshua Fialkov Comics 7 Empire: Mark Waid Comics 79 Fatale: Ed Brubaker Comics 80 Five Ghosts: Frank Barbiere Comics 81 Flashpoint: Adam Glass Comics 23 Garfield and Friends: Mark Evanier Comics 57 Genius: Marc Bernardin Comics 51, Comics 60 GI Joe: Cobra: Mike Costa Comics 36, Comics 37 Gotham Academy: Brenden Fletcher Comics 76, Comics 77 Gotham by Gaslight: Brian Augustyn Comics 60 Gotham Central: Greg Rucka Comics 21, Comics 38 Grayson: Tim Seeley Comics 77; Tim King Comics 81 Green Lantern: Neal Adams Comics 59 Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (film): Alan Burnett Comics 12 Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Jason Spisak Comics 55 Hand of God (TV series): Jeff King Comics 73, Comics 81 Hawkeye: Matt Fraction Comics 38 Heavy Metal: Rob Prior Comics 69 Hulk: World War Hulk: Greg Pak Comics 67 I, Vampire: Joshua Fialkov Comics 7 Incredible Hercules: Fred Van Lente Comics 44 Inhuman: Charles Soule Comics 68, Comics 81 Irredeemable: Mark Waid Comics 79 iZombie: Chris Roberson Comics 52 Jinx: Brian Michael Bendis Comics 65 Justice League: War: Heath Corson (host) Justice League Dark: J.M. DeMatteis Comics 74 Kaijudo: Neo Edmunds Comics 57 Kingdom Come: Mark Waid Comics 79 La Mano del Destino: Jason "Gonzo" Gonzales Comics 54 Lazarus: Greg Rucka Comics 21, Comics 38 Legion of Doom: Adam Glass Comics 23 Letter 44: Charles Soule Comics 68 Longshot: Art Adams Comics 83 Magneto: Cullen Bunn Comics 38 Manhunter: Marc Andreyko Comics 39, Comics 40 Marvel Comics: The Untold Story: Sean Howe Comics 29 Mask of the Phantasm (film): Alan Burnett Comics 12 Monkeyman and O'Brien: Art Adams Comics 83 Ms. Marvel: G. Willow Wilson Comics 67 Nightwing: Kyle Higgins Comics 18 Nova: Gerry Duggan Comics 68 Omega Men: Tom King Comics 81 Powers: Brian Michael Bendis Comics 65 Pretty Deadly: Kelly Sue DeConnick Comics 20, Comics 38 Princeless: Jeremy Whitley Comics 56 Princess Leia: Mark Waid Comics 79 Queen and Country: Greg Rucka Comics 38 Robin: Adam Beechen Comics 60 Runaways: Brian K. Vaughan Comics 66 Saga: Brian K. Vaughan Comics 66 Scary Godmother: Jill Thompson Comics 52 Scorpion: Fred Van Lente Comics 44 Scott Pilgrim: Bryan Lee O'Malley Comics 48 Sex Criminals: Matt Fraction Comics 38 She-Hulk: '''Dan Slott Comics 11; Charles Soule Comics 52, Comics 68 '''Sleeper: Ed Brubaker Comics 80 Something Terrible: Dean Trippe Comics 41 Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars: Ben Blacker (host) and Ben Acker Spawn the Impaler: '''Rob Prior Comics 69 '''Static Shock: Marc Bernardin Comics 19 Superman: The Unauthorized Biography'':' Glen Weldon Comics 3 '''Superman & Wonder Woman:' Charles Soule Comics 52 Supernatural (television): Adam Glass Comics 23 Swamp Thing: Len Wein (host); Charles Soule Comics 68 Terminator (reboot, TV series): '''Ashley Miller Comics 36, Comics 37 '''Terminator 2: Nuclear Twilight: Rob Prior Comics 69 The Amazing Spider-Man: Dan Slott Comics 11; Christos Gage Comics 13 The Authority: Marc Bernardin Comics 49 The Champions: Tony Isabella Comics 31 The Dark Phoenix Saga: Chris Claremont Comics 58 The Fade Out: Ed Brubaker Comics 80 The Flash: Francis Manapul Comics 61 The Howling Commandos of SHIELD: Frank Barbiere Comics 81 ''The Illegitimates: Marc Andreyko Comics 39, Comics 40 '''The Lord of Light:' Barry Ira Geller and Jeff Krelitz Comics 84 The Lost: Marc Andreyko Comics 39, Comics 40 The Superior Spider-Man: Dan Slott Comics 11; Christos Gage Comics 13 The Tick: Ben Edlund Comics 52 The Ultimate Spider-Man: Brian Michael Bendis Comics 65 The Umbrella Academy: Gabriel Bá and Fábio Moon Comics 82 Thor (film): Ashley Miller Comics 16, Comics 17 Thunderbolts: (Ben Acker and) Ben Blacker Comics 33, Comics 78 Tigra: Tony Isabella Comics 31 Toil and Trouble: Mairghread Scott Comics 75 '''''Torso: Marc Andreyko Comics 39, Comics 40 Transformers: '''Mike Costa Comics 36, Comics 37 '''Transformers: Robots in Disguise: Adam Beechen Comics 57; Jeff Kline Comics 72 Tumor: Joshua Fialkov Comics 7 Ultimates: Sam Humphries Comics 32 Uncanny X-Force: Sam Humphries Comics 32 Velvet: Ed Brubaker Comics 80 War: Heath Corson (host) We Got This with Mark and Hal (podcast): Mark Gagliardi and Hal Lublin Comics 78 White Collar (TV series): Jeff King Comics 73 Whiteout: Greg Rucka Comics 21 Witchblade: Francis Manapul Comics 61 Wolverine: Len Wein (host), Len Wein and Chris Claremont Comics 49 Wolverine Season One: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker Comics 4 Worlds' Finest: Kevin Maguire Comics 74 X-Men: Art Adams Comics 83 Y: The Last Man: Brian K. Vaughan Comics 66 Young Justice (animated series): Jason Spisak Comics 55, Comics 57